


Pump Up The Jam!

by cedes_92150, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca
Comments: 28
Kudos: 26





	1. Pump Up The Jam!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [milli_canales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts).



Location: THE JOINT, downtown Seattle, WA...The Occasion: PARENTS NITE OUT...Participants: Andrea Herrera (Sullivan and her  
mate, Robert Sullivan...

The Joint is an upscale (sort of club, for ages 30 and older only that plays 90's-late 2000's r n b, hip hop, and some electronic; Andy  
and Robert order their second round of Johhny Walker Blue Label, which both toss back neatly, since Andy is still nursing their two-year-  
old (RJ) and his four-month-old sister (Magaly), she made sure to store half a week's supply of milk "on ice" at their home, where Her Mother  
Elena has agreed to watch the babies so that their Parents can have a much needed "Adult Play Nite..."

"Do NOT phone your Mother, Andrea Herrera-Sullivan!", he mock-sternly orders her, when she peeks at her iPhone. Before she can respond,  
Karyn White's bass-heavy, late nineties R and b hit *The Way You Love Me* coax them to the floor, along with many of the club's patrons...

Hey baby; You're driving me crazy;  
With that special loving feeling That you give to me;  
And I'm so proud...You want me to be your lady;  
Now I know how it feels To live a fantasy

I used to dream about love...And sure that's how it was;  
But I don't have to dream no more...'Cause I;  
I got more than I can stand I found me a lover in another man;  
I got you baby-That's all I was waiting for...

And I love...The way you love me  
I place no one above..I don't want true love  
I love...(And I love)  
The way you love me  
And baby no matter what:  
I love the...I love the way you love!

Sullivan LOOOVES the way his wife's glorious and full bottom grinds against his front; ever the gentleman, he keeps his hands planted  
on the front of her thighs, careful not to raise her thigh-length skirt too much higher than is decent...

Their eyes meet in one of the mirrored support columns located in front, to the sides and in back of them; her eyes are alight with love  
and she mouths the words "Te quiero"...he responds by guiding her head to the left so that their lips can join over her right shoulder...

During their "rest break", Robert tips the DJ to ensure that his choice of the next song will be played once the current one finishes...  
five minutes later, the couple are back on their feet for *La Lambada*:

Chorando se foi quem um dia só me fez chorar; Chorando se foi quem um dia só me fez chorar...  
Chorando estara ao lembrar de um amor  
Que um dia não soube cuidar...  
Chorando estará ao lembrar de um amor; Que um dia não soube cuidar...  
A recordação vai estar com ele aonde for A recordação vai estar pra sempre aonde for  
Dança sol e mar guardarei no olhar...


	2. Con Te Partiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you see a fire put it out, then move on to the next one. Whatever you do, don’t  
> stick around once the fire’s out. There is no life to be lived in the ashes. Let them  
> blow away.

"Cap'n Bishop; let's be clear: you KNOWINGLY allowed a civilian onto a critical scene and put his life in danger?

Actually, Sir, that is partially correct: I acknowledge allowing a lauded and unanimously respected captain onto a critical scene that was certain death.  
Though she doesn't cry yet, the tears well in her eyes (Acting BC Jonas Lipski and Administrative BC Mark Bullock look away, embarrassed for the  
Assistant Chief, as he is too ignorant to be embarrassed for himself).

The idiot snaps: "Bishop, pull yourself together. Don’t make me regret endorsing a woman for Captain!" He glances around searching for affirmation that  
does not come.

Clearly, firmly and with nary a tremble in her voice Mayes states: "My former captain knowingly sliced through a roof and fell to his death to save my entire  
team-shifts A, B, and C...the tears in my eyes are tears of gratitude and tears of amazement and wonder, and I will not apologize for having them. You think  
I didn’t cry when I won the gold medal? I did. You watch 250-pound athletes cry when they win Super Bowls, and it doesn’t make them any less heroes. You  
are asking me to relive a day that my hero died and my team lived. I will not apologize for feeling some type of way about that. The ability to care while  
doing my job is a quality Captain Herrera both modeled and lauded. My ability to care while doing my job is what makes me superior, not inferior to those  
who can’t.... _Sir_ ." Before A-Hole Senior can respond, the klaxon sounds...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Montgomery and New Guy, along with PRT roll on the call; Andy and Jack continue maintenance on the engine)...

"Sooooo, ahhh...you are REALLY NOT gonna fix this _panicked, knee-jerk...MARRIAGE_?; is that we're calling it?"...

Andy Herrera (Sullivan) is so angry that she wants to scream in his face; instead she drags him NONE TOO GENTLY to an unoccupied corner behind  
the engine; whatever he imagined in his tiny 'bang everything that moves, married and otherwise until further notice ' little brain, he's sadly mistaken:  
through gritted teeth, she seethes "JACK! I've tried to be considerate, let you vent about something that does NOT, repeat NOT concern you; I have  
tried to make you understand that what I said in the bowling alley was to calm you down; _bring you back from a panic attack_ ; NOW  
HEAR THIS **Please** : I am married to a man that I love; I love him dearly. We married quickly so that my Dad could have a wish ful-  
filled before he passed, but mostly because we're in love. Now, Robert is moving to another Battalion, meaning one of us-likely YOU, are a possibility  
as the new Captain, and **I** happen to have the Battalion Chief's ear. Bear that in mind before you decide to continue taking a dump  
on his marriage."

"I never want to be without you, EVER...if we should ever be parted, please know that I will travel to the ends of the earth to be with you again...I love  
you uncondittionally-WITHOUT CONDITION: 'Con te partiro...I'll go where you lead me, Wherever you are...I LOVE YOU ROBERT..."


	3. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regret of neglected opportunity is the worst hell that a living soul can inhabit.  
> Hillary Clinton: "Life is too short, time is too precious, and the stakes are too high to dwell on  
> what might have been."  
> Andy and Maya talk about past regrets and ways to repair relationship damage, and Maya has a  
> session with Dr. Lewis.
> 
> M for explicit F/F sex and languge

Andy and Maya in Maya's office, Station 19...

"Listen, Blondie, and LISTEN GOOD: No relationship is perfect; they evolve grow, and if we're careful don't stagnate. We won’t always feel inspired-OKAY-we’ll  
struggle, but our struggles won’t define us. A good cry can be the best way to emotionally cleanse your spirit. I see the changes in yo8u since the two of you  
became a couple-100% for the good. You have a beautiful, accomplished, star-quality woman who you are in love with, and who is in love with you. Be as  
AUTHENTIC with each other as you can; don’t be afraid to show how much you care for her. If anyone has learned that lesson, it's me. I made mistakes with both  
Ryan and Jack; with Ry I didn't make clear until recently that being in love was not something that was _US_ ; it wasn't until my dad lured him back here  
with the expectation of us being together that I ended up hurting him, something I could have avoided if I had done what I should have long ago...

"What is that?"

"Ended the sex part."

Then Maya asked "And how did you hurt him?"

Ashamed, Andy muttered "I told him that the only man I've ever been in love with is Sullivan. It's true, but still..."

"Meaning...riiiiight..."

"See-not being clear just caused pain and heartache, sooner or later-no matter how much you don't want it to."

"And with Jack?"

Andy admits "I REALLY fucked that up; when we were official, I never put it out there that any marriage plans I might have would be at least  
10 years out;and we know how that turned out...then I jump right back in with him a second time, when Robert and I broke up-fully aware of how  
Gibson feels about me. I was selfish and wrong and it should have never happened. I did set expectations that time, but I also used him to try to get  
over Sullivan, which I couldn't of course.

Maya reflects back on the session she just had with her therapist, driving home later that evening:

' **Making mistakes is part of being human, Captain. From not spending enough time with loved ones, to eating one spicy burrito too many,**  
**we all have regrets. The trick is to learn from past missteps and move on. Don’t let regret get you down. Thoreau said 'Make the most of your**  
**regrets; never smother your sorrow, but tend and cherish it till it comes to have a separate and integral interest. To regret deeply is to live afresh.'**  
**Allow yourself to be vulnerable sometimes; the two of you emote in similar ways; can relate to one another in ways that opposite sexes cannot.**  
**Being weak with HER doesn't mean you aren't a strong confident leader**...'

Maya tries to impart all of the love that she feels for her girlfriend in their second kiss of the day; they lick each other's tongues like a pair of wanton sluts.  
Carina's saliva tastes of that Italian peppermint cand she likes so much...the flat of her tongue rasps against the other woman's teeth, making her moan.  
Blindly, Carina feels for the remote and ques up the pre-programmed song: Sade's **'NO ORDINARY LOVE'**

By the time they make it to their bedroom, both are naked as the day they were born; every other step taking off a different piece of clothing or two; Maya  
sits on their bed, legs comfortably spread with Carina kneeling between...

I gave you all the love I got I gave you more than I can give ah gave you love  
I gave you all that I have inside and you took my love you took my love...  
Didn't I tell you what I believe

I gave you all that I have inside and you took my love you took my love...  
I keep crying  
(I keep crying)  
I keep trying... for you  
There's nothing like you and I baby

THIS..IS...NO ORDINARY LOVE; NO ORDINARY LO-OVE...

When Carina's hands reach for her big breasts with both hands, Maya can almost visualise the sensations of her palms and fingers, even before they make  
contact; the gentle squeezing of the soft, pliable flesh of my aching bosoms have her swooning within seconds. The blonde Fire Captain's mouth is open,  
gasping for air; Carina Deluca's mouth is CLOSED; she suckles at the large, pinkish-brown stubs of Maya's hefty boobage, each in turn; as she switches  
from one to the other, her long nails scratch at the wide, bumpy disks of her areolae. Not that ALL men grab and grope blindly; most seem unaware that  
sensitive breast tissue deserves specialized 'handling'...with regret, the Italian beauty kisses her way down-over flat stomach, defined hipbones, skipping the  
v-shaped triangle above her goal (for now) to nip at the blonde's strong, sturdy thighs with nibbling teeth...

At last Carina leans forward and gently licks her lover's pussy. Her flexible tongue-tip darts inside, building a rhythm slowly as usual. "GOD, baby!"  
Maya barks, her eyes tightly shut. The Lady Doctor nudges her firefighter's legs apart, becoming more ardent in her efforts to bring her off. "Così buono!"  
It's one of the terms the blonde's managed to learn during their time together (it means so good)...she grinds her groin shamelessly against the gorgeous  
Italian transplant's suctioning mouth...

:"Ha un buon profumo!" Carina moans, rubbing the tip of her pointy nose among her lover's wet folds...


End file.
